


殤凜｜吃西瓜

by thefatfairy



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatfairy/pseuds/thefatfairy
Summary: 吃太多海產的故事
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 1





	殤凜｜吃西瓜

「這件事肯定跟你有關。」

夏日正午，殤不患氣急敗壞的走在路上，一邊擦著他額上還未揮發的汗水，他身上也是狼狽，除了不小心沾到血跡的衣襬外，原本上頭就許多補丁的披風這下又多了一角破洞。

「如今刃無鋒這名號再怎麼說也是家喻戶曉，自然會被不少想一探究竟的傢伙盯上。」凜雪鴉跟在後頭，不疾不徐的抽了口煙月吐出雲霧，「又怎能怪在下呢？」

「要不是你那群傢伙是怎麼知道的！」殤不患大吼，說到底還是身後凜雪鴉的錯。但他知道生氣對凜雪鴉沒用，轉念間頂多不說話就罷了，然而他肚子此時卻叫了起來。

「唉呀。」聲音大到凜雪鴉也聽見，「畢竟方才殤大俠消耗不少體力……可惜這附近沒什麼吃的，要走到城鎮也至少傍晚了。」他轉了轉手上的煙管思索下，「不過這附近倒是有一條溪流，那裡的溪水清澈魚蝦肥美，不如就由在下帶路吧。」說著他便繞過還在氣頭上的殤不患走前頭，殤不患雖氣歸氣，但始終無法和自己過不去的跟了上去。

那裡果真和凜雪鴉說的一樣，溪水清澈且人煙稀少，殤不患在岸上就脫了鞋跟上身衣物，從身上翻找出個袋子當網，便興致沖沖的下水捉魚蝦。

凜雪鴉則是在岸上找了一處樹下遮涼，他點起煙月看著殤不患行入流動的河水中，彎下身子熟練的開始翻找棲身於石下的溪蝦，沒過多久他那個袋子裡就裝滿不少漁獲。

最後殤不患提著沉甸甸的袋子上岸，順帶撈起他不久前丟在一旁的衣物隨意用水過一下，走到凜雪鴉身邊時對方依舊從容的臥在樹下抽煙，殤不患就算習慣了也還是不免碎念兩句。

「看這副樣子你還真是悠閒啊。」

「不患是指在下幫不上忙嗎？」凜雪鴉說著廢話時殤不患已經將濕透的衣服擰出多餘的水掛在樹上。

「不然你當我在稱讚啊？」殤不患又撿起旁邊的樹枝枯葉擺於下方，這時凜雪鴉的手過來，將煙月反過倒上一些餘灰，枯葉立刻就起火燃燒了起來。

「這樣在下也算幫上忙了吧？」凜雪鴉收回手後還跟殤不患居起功來，殤不患也懶得理這傢伙，席地而坐的弄起他剛剛收穫的魚蝦，他找來兩根長樹枝將那些魚蝦立直了刺穿，放在火邊烤沒多久魚就滴出油脂，蝦子也烤得透紅，看起來鮮美可口。

「喏，」殤不患將烤得比較漂亮的那支遞給凜雪鴉，「你也吃些吧。」

「多謝殤大俠，不過在下不餓就免了吧。」凜雪鴉看了眼殤不患，離不開煙嘴的說道：「殤大俠方才勞動過才該多吃些。」

「就你這人毛病特別多。」殤不患被拒絕又罵了一句；沒過多久凜雪鴉眼前就送來一隻剝好的溪蝦。

他心底明白，雖然這般推辭，但凜雪鴉這人不過就是不想弄髒手罷了。

凜雪鴉看著被遞到面前的蝦子，突然對於殤不患的執著想要發笑，卻沒注意到自己唇角已經掛著笑意。

「那真是……多謝殤大俠了，能令大俠如此操勞，在下此生難以……」

「快吃！」殤不患一直舉手覺得很累，不想再聽凜雪鴉任何一句廢話。

於是凜雪鴉也恭敬不如從命，張口含下了殤不患捏起的蝦肉。

接下來兩人重複著殤不患大口啃著魚肉，呸的把嘴裡魚刺噴到一旁，接著又撥起蝦子餵凜雪鴉這樣的行為。

直至袋子空了，飽餐一頓的殤不患懶洋洋的也學凜雪鴉臥在樹下，看著遠方晴空覺得午後天氣甚好，差點要打起盹來。

不過他沒有，因為凜雪鴉吻了他。

明明吃了不少蝦子，他口裡還是那股清淡的煙草香。被風吹動的樹蔭在他們身上晃啊晃，溪水流動的聲音依舊，此刻殤不患眼中只印著對方顏容。

「殤大俠吃得滿嘴油膩。」凜雪鴉嫌棄他，不過還是舔了唇角的油脂。

殤不患看著對方瞇起眼舔著嘴角的動作就像偷了腥的貓，此時的他很想再做點什麼，不過他最後也只是起身，將掛在樹上的衣物用內力振乾後穿了回去，拍了兩下上頭。

「也差不多該走了，我可不想在外面。」

「殤大俠的意思是不想睡外頭還是不想在外頭做呢？」

「……在這裡想些有的沒的不如快走，要是天黑露宿就算你頭上。」

不過當他們進城找到客棧後還是做了點什麼。

用過凜雪鴉給的澡豆，洗過後的肌膚觸碰上去的感覺很滑膩，似乎還帶著一股平常對方身上的香氣。他突然地，不知為何的想起方才看對方在寬衣時解下的皮質手套，露出平常不輕易給人看到的手掌，想起那看上去細白柔軟像是好人家的姑娘，十指扣上時卻又感受到男人觸感明顯的手骨，這種違和就像凜雪鴉給他的感覺。凜雪鴉總能讓他短暫的忘卻一些念想，剩下想操他的念頭。

殤不患一腳跨進浴桶時凜雪鴉早就在裡面等他，挨近時浴池裡頭的水被這些動作掀起漣漪。

「不患……」

他聽見凜雪鴉在喉間被他吸吮時聲音些許沙啞的喊了自己，便沒忍住地在他頸間留下深紅色的痕跡。

最近的凜雪鴉都懶得在床事上自找麻煩，乖乖的給抱挨操，似乎也享受起了這種懶惰。像是知道殤不患根本也把持不住，就乾脆連勾引都省了，他在殤不患撥開黏在後頸的碎髮繼續標記領地的同時，池下已經安耐不住的手順著精壯的腹部曲線而下，握上了已然挺立的陽具，但他也不是要撫慰手上的陽具，相反的他鬆開手，纖長的手指在上頭沿著畫出形狀，盜賊拿捏得當的技巧在上頭敏感處打轉，引得殤不患背上都起雞皮疙尬，心裡恨不得現在就把人給辦了。

殤不患另一手探到對方股間，而原本吸吮到肩頭的唇口開始往下，先是在鎖骨留下細碎的吻，又是於白皙的肌膚留下淡紅色的痕跡，最後停留在他胸前的淺色茱臾，他順著動作讓凜雪鴉半跪坐到他的身上，凜雪鴉在被他含住時明顯顫抖幾下，知其敏感的殤不患趁勢啣起乳珠，將乳首弄至挺立充血才停下，上頭還留著淺淺的咬痕。

光是這些動作凜雪鴉就全身繃緊的環住殤不患，發出細碎的悶吭。同時也不甘示弱的在殤不患肩頭上咬出痕跡，殤不患出乎意料的嘶了聲，然後也報復心態的將凜雪鴉摟得更緊，本只是在入口處徘徊摸索的手指一下就進去了兩根。

凜雪鴉咬住了瑩滿水光的下唇，粗糙的指腹在軟肉裡磨蹭撫弄，處處都到了敏感點上，沒幾下就讓他腰肢發軟。

「還以為下午吃這麼多，不患會稍微心急的。」

能夠對於這些前戲還很不賞臉的調情催促，大概也只有這人才做得出來吧。殤不患突然覺得他該收回前面想的，這傢伙愛找麻煩的破性子就是改不了。

「是誰每次做完都在那裡喊酸喊疼的。」殤不患回道，在撐開的肉壁裡頭毫無阻礙的又加進一根手指。不過這下也算是被凜雪鴉得逞，殤不患在裡頭抽弄沒幾下還是不耐煩的抽出，將硬挺的陽具抵到了上頭，還未合攏的軟肉向在吸吮似的輕含前端，他將凜雪鴉整個人都抱到了身上讓姿勢可以順些，而或許是支撐突然間就剩下了對方，凜雪鴉雙腿夾著腰間夾的很緊，腳跟都貼到了背上，隨著殤不患下沉的動作輕輕摩擦背脊。

殤不患稍微往前一挺，凜雪鴉雙腿都在打顫，在他耳邊發出低悶的吭聲和喘息，扶上肩頭的雙手不自覺的收緊，整人像是要纏繞上對方的攀著。

雖然這些都讓他覺得可愛，不過從裡頭的感覺還是讓殤不患覺得有點有些太匆匆了事了，「還沒準備好就急著，真是。」殤不患如此唸道，但卻還是先稍微退出去了些，扶在對方身上的手空出一隻去揉按軟穴幫忙放鬆。

而凜雪鴉也知道這些，他趁著刺激緩解，隻手探到自己的下腹，握住脹成深粉色的性器上下擺弄起來。

「這又是在幹嘛？」

凜雪鴉沒有回他這淺而易見的問題，殤不患看著他動作熟捻的、知道自己哪些位置上敏感的討好自己，不同於方才對待殤不患那樣蜻蜓點水，凜雪鴉在自己的性器上擺弄刺激的毫不憐香惜玉，弄得他倆泡在浴桶裡的水面起了陣陣漣漪，接著他似乎還嫌太少般地，另隻手也空出來，去撫弄自己胸前的敏感，故意去揉按殤不患咬出齒印的地方，不知是痛還是爽的低吟。

而殤不患看到凜雪鴉這番動作，覺得下腹蠢蠢欲動的火像是要把理智焚盡。  
身體的動作比腦袋還快，他原本還按摩的穴口這下又強行吃了兩根手指，肉壁絞著上頭的舊傷厚繭，軟肉被指姦操開，蠻力抽弄了十幾下就出來換上了硬熱的肉棒。

殤不患的理智告訴他不如就把這人幹鬆，這樣也不用去想這些麻煩的問題了。這樣想的同時，粗硬的性器沒輕沒重的，硬是擠進尚未擴張完全的內壁；被強行撐開的不適害得凜雪鴉也顧不得手上動作，像是抓住浮木般緊緊抓住殤不患肩膀，肉穴才吃進了大部分的性器，他就覺得下腹悶脹得像要被撐壞了。

這次殤不患並沒像方才心軟。他手臂繞過凜雪鴉的膝窩，直接將人按在懷裡的挺腰猛操，肉棒才剛出來又馬上進了去，頂著特別有感覺的地方不停搗弄，原本清澈的熱水被兩人激烈的翻攪到快看不清池底的激湧。凜雪鴉只覺得裡頭快要撐不住，被折起的雙腿連帶蜷曲的腳趾不停痙攣，殤不患的性器本性大了些，在沒有擴張完全下他只能被迫去接納在體內肆虐的陽具，一下一下的讓他快要被霧氣蒸得看不見眼前形物。

「慢、慢點……嗚嗯……」他試著推開殤不患，身體的不適和刺激已經快到達了臨界點，腦袋也陣陣發暈；但殤不患一副沒聽見似，他放開了禁錮住的雙腿，趁人下身無力時將凜雪鴉翻了一圈，抓著他的髖骨讓他扶在浴桶的邊緣上挨操，如動物般的交媾水聲充斥著浴間。

凜雪鴉的皮膚很白，所以殤不患稍微一出力就盡是紅痕，他抓過的髖處不一不是他的指痕，更別提被拍到發紅的股間，跟一時興起留在臀肉上頭的痕跡，一直到殤不患隱約聽見凜雪鴉原本還催情的叫聲逐漸染上哭腔，這連串像是暴行的行徑才緩解下來。

他俯身沿著凜雪鴉的背脊親吻，一邊將在裡頭進犯的性器抽出；凜雪鴉被幹得腦子暈呼呼的，被這樣一弄突然沒有什麼支撐的腿軟，快要撞上時被殤不患撈了起來。

殤不患拿起掛在衣杆上的浴袍替人擦乾後套上，抱起渾身無力的凜雪鴉去床上。

這下倒是真的被幹軟了。

殤不患一邊想著，但身下的動作可沒有半分要停下的意味。

原本在沐浴時想著這樣便好，他幫自己和凜雪鴉弄乾後便想早早睡下，誰知躺下後煎熬的才開始。

或許是下午真的吃太多了。慾望像是沒被發洩就不完全似的，翻來覆去睡不著，那根東西就是硬在那裡遲遲不消。殤不患在心裡斟酌煎熬，要不乾脆把人抓起來再幹上一番，又覺得自己如果拿凜雪鴉做出這樣洩慾的舉動又實在禽獸不如。

又不是什麼發情的少年。殤不患試著去想些其他事，但只要人還在身旁，他就怎樣也無法安心下來好好睡一覺。

「睡不著嗎？」他背後突然傳來凜雪鴉的聲音。

「……」殤不患本以為凜雪鴉應該沒什麼體力，睡得很好。殊不知自己這些翻來覆去的動作似乎是吵醒了他，而後對於自己因為聽到聲音而更加興奮的東西感到要命。

此時的凜雪鴉一舉一動都勾著他殘存的理智。他見殤不患明明醒著，卻沒有回應，平時的凜雪鴉看到這反應或許就覺得算了，如果很累就當沒這回事繼續睡，或是自言自語的找他聊天。

但今天的凜雪鴉卻往他身旁挨近，嚇得殤不患也往旁邊移動得更遠，不過客棧的床本來就沒多大，這樣來回沒幾下就到了床沿。

殤不患這種反常的舉動卻惹得凜雪鴉一下子就清醒，「不患。」他一邊試著喚他，手掌輕輕搭到對方背上。

「夠了夠了。」殤不患受不了的說著，翻過身壓到了凜雪鴉身上。

而凜雪鴉還搞不清楚狀況，剛睡醒的眼神還有些朦朧，帶著無害感的盯著殤不患瞧，只見深不見底的雙眼看著自己，沈聲說道：「都是你害的。」

殤不患說完便伸手去扯開凜雪鴉身上的布料，薄薄的裏衣隨便一拉就鬆，露出那些已經淡去些了的紅痕，殤不患像是看不慣似的，又低頭下去啃咬留下新的。

凜雪鴉被這突如其來的行徑弄得一瞬間清醒，胸口上的痛楚太鮮明，他咬著嘴唇嘶了聲，想要抗拒推開的手卻被殤不患反扣在床頭，好讓殤不患變本加厲的在上頭留下更多的痕跡。

「不患、住……」凜雪鴉在性器也被掌握時止了聲，殤不患粗魯的對待他的身體，垂軟的性器卻還是在他手上起了頭，即使這一切都這麼摸不著頭緒，但是殤不患總有辦法讓他去接納所有。

凜雪鴉的身體逐漸的接受了殤不患，但心理還是有些抗拒的，這些反應回到了身體上就成了輕顫，他像是無法掙脫的獵物緊閉起雙眼，就連雙腿也闔上想要做出反抗，不過還是在殤不患沒什麼技巧的擺弄下，身體倒是先出賣了自己。

殤不患的手心沾上那些從性器吐出來的稀薄清液，他看著凜雪鴉深鎖著眉頭，像是他再繼續逞兇就會落淚的委屈感。

明明真的不想隨時都可以反制自己的，但凜雪鴉沒選擇去做。寧可這樣被他這種人佔盡便宜，被欺負了不還手。

「唉……你別這樣。」殤不患停住他的動作，俯身在他眉心落下一吻，「是我不對。」他吻完後看著凜雪鴉，眼眶有些紅的看著自己，不用說些什麼他也讀得出來眼神裡對於他方才行為的埋怨，於是殤不患便更努力的去安撫對方，用他喜歡的方式親吻，原本禁錮住的手掌也逐漸纏成交扣，舌身在濕熱的口腔內翻攪，吸吮對方的發麻的軟舌；像是想要將空氣奪走取而代之的佔有慾填滿著凜雪鴉，殤不患的手很溫暖，把他的心捂到發燙。

兩人在彼此間的氧氣越來越稀薄的時候抽身，殤不患有些喘的看著同樣哈著氣的凜雪鴉，淺色的唇被染上水光，讓他想起分離時牽出的銀絲。

他往兩人的身下一瞧，凜雪鴉的性器脹成深紅色的，前端吐露著些許體液令上頭看起來更加瑩光飽滿，殤不患想起來之前在沐浴時似乎也沒有好好愛撫過這根東西，於是他吻著被他咬出的那些痕跡，鬍渣滑過那些緊實的腹肌線條時弄得凜雪鴉發癢，想要稍微推開時身體卻突然被抬了起來。

殤不患讓凜雪鴉將雙腿跨在自己的肩上，扶著他的慾望根部後含下前端的部分。

「唔、唔嗯⋯⋯不患⋯⋯」凜雪鴉看到自己的性器被殤不患含住，從身下而來的刺激立刻就湧了上來，爽的他頭皮發麻、有些想推開這些刺激，卻又想被殤不患這般擺弄，內心不上不下的搖擺中，他指尖插入了黑髮，緊緊的按著殤不患。而殤不患原先只是淺嚐著那根莖柱，見凜雪鴉發出舒服的低吟，便含的又更深些；他的舌頭不如凜雪鴉來的靈巧，只好憑記憶想像對方平時對他做的。舌尖在上頭打繞著小孔，又來回舔起充血飽滿的前端，當殤不患讓整根沒入口中時，他明顯的感受到凜雪鴉跨上他肩上的雙腿很緊繃。

於是他便抬眼一瞧，就正好對上了凜雪鴉，對方晶紅的眼裡盈滿濕氣的看著自己，半張闔的唇裡不時的低吟，像是快受不了時會露出的表情，殤不患見著後便吐出被他弄得濕潤的性器，舔起下方兩粒飽滿的囊袋，凜雪鴉被這般弄得捱不住，一瞬間發出了叫聲，但很快就被壓抑下來，強忍著快意搖首，陷入殤不患髮裡的手指鬆了又緊，最後在殤不患空出手替他擴張時還是忍不住驚叫出聲。

「啊、」凜雪鴉才發出聲音的下一秒便摀住自己的鼻口，腿也軟了一半，使殤不患在少了阻力的狀態下能更好進行，他一邊吸吮囊袋的同時手指也在裡頭刮搔，爽得凜雪鴉腹部下意識收緊，流著水的莖柱一顫一顫的抖動，「不患。」就連聲音也甜膩了不少，凜雪鴉依舊是摀著半臉，不過另隻手已經受不了，將枕頭都抓出明顯的痕跡。

「不、不要這樣弄……會……」

「還很濕嘛。」殤不患說完又含住了已然興奮難耐的性器，這樣前後夾攻沒過多久凜雪鴉便洩在他口裡。

起身後殤不患吞下了大部分的精水，他伸手過去愛撫才發洩完的肉柱，殘存稀薄的精水弄得他手上黏呼呼的。

高潮過後軟癱的身體緩慢的想要從床上爬起，結果被壓回床上。

「換我了。」殤不患邊說邊褪下衣物，硬了許久的肉棒都漲成深紅色，他抓著對方雙腿內側緊緊地壓在床上，性器在濕潤的入口磨蹭幾下後便直徑的深入到底，窄緊的甬道被男人粗大的陽具撐出形狀；凜雪鴉在床上拱起腰背，腳趾都痙攣蜷起，殤不患直到這時才發現兩人都汗水淋漓，床單都濕了大片，看來是非換不可了。

接著殤不患腰往下一沈，凜雪鴉就仰著脖頸發出難以忍耐的悶吭，裡頭每被性器頂弄一下都令凜雪鴉覺得過於刺激，他本能的夾緊了害得殤不患也僵了一瞬間，接著他大開的雙腿被往上拉，整個後穴都暴露在了男人眼前。殤不患看著那吃著自己深色性器的穴口，裡頭被攪出淫蕩的水聲，一抽出來陽具上頭都是晶亮的光澤，畫面極其情色。

凜雪鴉還在高潮的餘韻中自然受不了這種刺激，他被殤不患幹出催情的聲音，想抓點什麼東西的手也被殤不患一手抓起放在身前，頂到最深處不讓凜雪鴉有任何緩解的出精在他裡頭，但殤不患才沒多久，又被緊熱的肉壁絞得硬起。

伴隨毫無節制的性愛，凜雪鴉的模樣也越發狼狽，他被操到殤不患肉棒抽出來時都帶著像是要翻出來的媚肉，股間也被撞得通紅，又酸又爽的下腹裡頭被射了一次後又幹了幾來，濁白的細沫在邊口處被翻攪，留在兩人身上及床上，畫面一面狼籍。

凜雪鴉連喘氣的時間都來不及，全身發軟浪叫的挨操，沒法嚥下的唾液全都沿著嘴角流了出來，和淚水混在一塊兒；但即使模樣如此也沒能讓殤不患暫緩，射過一次的肉棒還是硬得不像話，每進去一下裡頭也都很熱情的貼附上來，和主人被幹到哭出來喊著不要的模樣相差甚遠。

「這麼會吸還說不要。」

殤不患一邊說著又是用力的挺進，一瞬間凜雪鴉都以為自己要壞了，身體欲仙欲死的感覺讓他腦袋恍惚了一下，但很快又被幹到回神。殤不患像是不滿於他還神游這點，把已經無力的雙腿壓到肩膀上，像是要將囊袋也弄進去般重重地將性器壓進最深處射精，於是凜雪鴉混著哭泣的淫叫，全身發顫的癱軟在殤不患懷中。

隔天早餐後，凜雪鴉因為還疼著於是便在房間裡頭休息，被過度折騰的身體讓他算是睡了個好覺，殤不患從外頭回來時都沒有注意到。

凜雪鴉醒來時正好看到殤不患在吃西瓜。

「我有留一份給你的。」殤不患一邊說，凜雪鴉目光順著過去正好看到，殤不患面前藍色的碟子裡裝著幾片切好的西瓜。

他起身拉了下裏衣，緩慢的走到殤不患對面的位子坐下，「現在降火不覺得太晚嗎。」他邊說，邊將那盤西瓜拿走。

「咳！」殤不患差點被西瓜籽嗆到，然後趕緊轉移話題：「你不是不喜歡碰手嘛。」

凜雪鴉拿起西瓜片，咬下去裡頭豐沛的汁水就滴得滿手都是，還有些紅腫的雙眼一抬就對上殤不患的眼神，說道：「……反正待會還是得洗。」


End file.
